


But He Loves Him

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Violence, Porn With Plot, Slut Shaming, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soobin is trapped within Yeonjun's embrace.





	But He Loves Him

"What do you know about fear?"

Soobin raised his eyebrow, lips tight into thin line creates an expressionless face, the black lines under his hazy tired eyes can't hide the exhaustion he felt, he's pale as the moon -he usually always is, but tonight was different kind of pale- eyes still fixed on the man in front of him who smiles in an irritating smug way, he stay still in that face but flinched a bit when the other man blow his cigarette smoke right on his face. The tobacco stick between the gap of his delicate fingers tremble a bit, he smiles wider like a Cheshire cat, it was a spine-chilling smile. The black haired boy licks his chapped lips before force himself to tug the corner of his mouth into a fake, reticent smile. 

But he was honest with his answer.

"I guess I know everything about it," he breathes out in one line, the smoke started to filled his lungs with the toxicity. But at this point, does he even care?

"Not like him, ain't it?"

Soobin's eyes are dimmed, makes an imaginary black cloud formed above him. He lets out a coerced laugh, but rather than laugh, somehow it sounds too horrible, his raspy tone makes it sound like a shrill cry.

"Well, not like this," he nods firmly, eyes squinted and he folded his arms on the bar table, orbs glued at the other man.

"Not like him,"

_ This is nothing _  .

"You can bargain? You can think about what I offered to you," he puts his cigarette into an ashtray, takes his flue of champagne and gulps it in one go, Soobin keep eyeing the man with that demure smile on his face.

"I'm not interested with a geezer, unfortunately." the younger boy sighs and fiddling with the ruby ring on his finger, try to avoiding the old man who's staring at him like a predator looking at his prey.

"Oh, you know how to hit it hurts aren't you?" somehow, the subtle insult doesn't get it into the older's head, instead he looks like a wolf even more with that thirsty expression, Soobin hold the urges to kick him on the balls right now.

"Ya well," the younger just shrugs, he start to feel uncomfortable under his gaze, he doesn't plan to get into conversation with this old timer, but he can't escape that easily.

"I heard you give the best blowjobs around here," a hand on his thigh, Soobin snaps his neck too fast and his mouth fall open, he definitely didn't expect such bold move.

"No, and fuck you." he swats the older man's hand away and glare at him, in which the other only response with a light chuckle, he seems too amused when he saw Soobin cheeks flushed deep red, he felt humiliated maybe? But does it count as humiliation if it's true?

"Oh, language Soobin-ah. So naughty, do you kiss your boss with that mouth?"

Soobin was ready to stand up when the older man's hand reach out and grab his wrist in a sickening tight grip, as he drags the younger closer towards him, 

"Soobinie--- it's only one night, I can pay you much more than what you expected--"

"What's going on here?"

Soobin's glassy eyes met with Yeonjun's piercing ones, he steps in between them quickly, look at Soobin, the man, and at Soobin again, he immediately grabs Soobin's other hand and pulls him to his side, stare angrily at the older man.

"What do you think you were doing?" the man quickly stand on his feet too when Yeonjun talk to him in a such poisonous tone, his face might drained of blood right now, because he's obviously frightened as soon as he recognized who  _owns_ Soobin.

"Oh, Mr. Choi, I didn't know it was you... I thought he was just another prostitute---"

"What?" Yeonjun questions unbelievably, his hands tightened around the Beretta on his side, while Soobin squeezed his hand a little, signing that it's ok and Yeonjun don't have to push it too far.

"N-no, I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was with you, sir. I deeply apologize--"

The brunet clicks his tongue, his gaze is so sharp that it could bores a hole on the older man's head.

"Watch your fucking manner next time,"

And with that, he walks past the old man and drags Soobin who still looks messed up, leaving the old trembled man behind them.

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

"Hyung?"

"Stop talking and just get inside here,"

The way Yeonjun talking was so harsh and it alarming something inside Soobin, even though Yeonjun was no way talking to him nicely, it wasn't usually this bad, Soobin can feel his legs going weaker and trembling in every step he took.

Once both of them get inside the hotel room, Yeonjun closes the door with a loud thud Soobin almost jump on his place, the room was awfully dark with only dim lights as the source, so he can't saw Yeonjun's expression that clear but he knows there's a storm that about to coming, so he just stand still beside Yeonjun who still locks the door, eyeing his every move.

"Why are you talking to him? What I told you about not talking to other guys?" Yeonjun asks lowly that it makes Soobin's hands felt cold as ice, and the older man not even look at him in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry hyung, I wanted to leave but you said I have to wait there and go nowhere---"

Yeonjun snorts, now he looks up to him and stares with venom in his gaze, he steps closer towards Soobin and it makes Soobin have to take step back, until he the back of his legs met the king sized bed and he falls onto it. It's just make everything worse because now Yeonjun's intimidating is above him and he doesn't know how to react but look back with glassy eyes.

Yeonjun lowers his body a bit and his hand find its way to tugs the dark locks of the boy. Soobin hissed in pain and closed his eyes as he bits his lower lip, his hands grasped the sheet beneath him tightly, while Yeonjun harhsly tugs his hair again to make the boy look at him.

"I know you're a slut but I didn't know you were this cheap!"

It stings, it stings Soobin to the core of his heart. He will never use to this kind of talk Yeonjun always use on him, it hurts him more than the physical pain he received all this time. He tries to shook his head, tears start to pricking his eyes.

"I-I'm really sorry hyung, I promise I will never do it again."

"Bullshit," Yeonjun mutters under his breath, he pushes Soobin roughly onto the bed and quickly hovering above him, traps the other boy between his arms and legs, ignoring the tears that start to streaming on the reddened pale cheeks.

 Soobin closes his eyes again, he knows where is this going, he knows he will be punished soon.

Even when it wasn't his fault.

Yeonjun ducks down to captured the younger boy's cherry lips in a heated kiss, pressed both of his wrists above Soobin's head, Soobin lets out a small whimper which makes the older kissed him even more vigorous as he slides his tongue into the other boy's mouth, taste every inch of the warm little cave, Soobin gasps a bit when Yeonjun bites down his lower lip, Yeonjun takes that opportunity to deepens the kiss even more, Soobin's lungs is on fire.

Because Yeonjun's never been a gentle kisser.

The older finally let go of the kiss when Soobin felt his lips already swollen, he pressed his lips against Soobin's exposed skin, it was a really thin fabric, Yeonjun can strip the other boy in minutes, Soobin just heaves a low moan when Yeonjun sucks on his neck roughly, he can't even wriggle his wrists because Yeonjun's grip is too tight.

"You're being such a bad boy today, I have no choice but to punish you,"

It was spoken with such soft but dripping with venom tone, Soobin could feel the tips of his fingers frozen when Yeonjun get off of him to reach something on the nightstand, he doesn't know what that is because of the dim lights, but he recognized it when a clinging sound makes its way to his head.

"Give me your hands!" 

Yeonjun pulls his arms and locked both of his wrists with handcuffs, something that Yeonjun never tried on him before. Soobin felt his heart sank a little, can't even imagine what kind of thing Yeonjun will play with him after all those horrific stuff he use on him, as if he can't feel pain.

As if he's only a doll to play with.

When it's clicked, Soobin can see a smirk across the older's face, his delicate fingers were now on his tie, and he's loosening the knot, it was the last thing he saw before that piece of fabric is blindfold him, surrounds him in darkness, his heart beats wildly, he hates this, he wouldn't know what to coming next, he can't see anything, and he can't do anything.

Soobin aware himself when he felt the weight on the bed is missing, but it was only for a few seconds when pair of hands yanked him to get off of the bed and he's fall on the floor on his knees, the hands were on his hairs again as he tugs it harshly, force him to be on his knees straight.

"Be useful for once instead being a useless whore!" 

The younger bites his lips, it really hurts him, the constant pain Yeonjun gives to him makes him weak, he can't even stay still without trembling.

Then he heard the sound of unzipped pants, Soobin knows what Yeonjun wants him to do, and he doesn't want to make Yeonjun angrier so he hesitantly open his mouth, in which Yeonjun thrusts his length roughly into his mouth, hand at the back of his head, forcing him to engulf deeper, Soobin tries so hard to not choked, but it's kind of hard with his legs being the only support, he tries to adjust his hands so he can held the other's cock,he bobs his head up and down slowly, trying to not hurt himself.

But Yeonjun was so impatient, he grabs both of Soobin apple cheeks tightly to make the younger boy stay still on his place as he moves his hip faster and fucks Soobin's mouth roughly, Soobin can't keep up with the pace that some of his saliva drips down on his chin and onto the floor, Yeonjun fucks his mouth so deep that it makes noises when Soobin feel the rod touch the back of his throat.

He wasn't used to this, no matter how much Yeonjun has forcing him into doing something like this, it's still break him to pieces. Soobin felt the cock inside his mouth filled him even more as the seconds passed boy, and with a few thrusts more Yeonjun came inside his mouth, leaving the salty and sticky substance filled his taste bud.

"Swallow it," he commands as he grabs Soobin's chin, trying to make sure the other boy doesn't spit it out so he did, opens his mouth a little after that to proof it.

"Hm, good boy,"

Yeonjun strokes his head softly, Soobin died a little bit at the moment, he hates how much it hurts him, he hates that he melts under his touch.

"Get on the bed baby, we haven't started yet," Yeonjun unlocks the handcuffs and freed Soobin's hands, for now. 

Soobin gulps, but obeys nonetheless, he palpates the air and stand carefully, before flops himself on the bed and Yeonjun turns him around to makes him lay on his stomach. Soobin gasps when Yeonjun pull down his pants, it's pretty much makes him naked and exposed, the cold air in the room makes him shivers, but it's even felt worse when he felt Yeonjun's palms roaming on his skin. The blindfold might already wet because of his tears right now.

Yeonjun's hands on his hip, gripping on it so he can pull Soobin to curve his body, he pulls the other boy's hands to the back and locks it together with the handcuffs again, as Soobin can't support himself with his hands anymore, he left with his cheeks againts the pillow, he can't do anything and he will accept whatever Yeonjun is going do to with him.

The older boy watch the view from behind, aroused as he felt his breath growing harsher at the sight of the spine curving exquisitely, making the dip above Soobin's little hips more prominent and his waist curvier. The hands that were bound to the back by the handcuffs made the body look submissive and delectable. The temptation was too great to handle. Without wasting time, Yeonjun inserted his length back inside Soobin and started to pound blissfully into the deep enveloping heat, at the same time with each thrust forward, he used his hands to pull Soobin back to him with the grip he had on the cuffs. Again, he effortlessly found his most sensitive spot. Soobin hurriedly buried his face into the pillow to muffled his moans, body trembling as his prostate was repeatedly struck. 

His thrusts and pounds were rougher and harsher every minutes passed and Soobin can't even feel the pain and again, he was really numb.

As Yeonjun’s hips increased in pace, he shifted his hold onto the back of Soobin's neck and shoulder and pressed Soobin further down to the pillow. Soobin's scream was effectively drowned into the pillow when he came later, with body that shook in pleasure as his cum spilled all over the sheets below. Yeonjun hugged Soobin’s back tightly and bit his nape as he made a few last thrusts, pulling himself out just in time to come all over Soobin’s back.

He heard Yeonjun's heavy breath on the side of his ears when the older pulls him into a hug as he lying beside him, warps his arms around the younger boy and his breath become steady, he must be drift off sleep and not even bother to unlock the handcuffs or remove the blindfold.

Meanwhile Soobin cried in silence, he bites down his lower lip to not make a sound, all of his body parts are in pain that he can't even move it.

But then again, isn't is his choice to live like this? He has fallen into something he can't escape from, and it's not only leave many regrets, it's also break his heart and crushed it into tiny pieces.

Because he knows, no matter how bad Yeonjun treats him, Soobin can't leave him. He always found himself fall back into his arms.

He can never leave him.

Because he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to make it as chaptered story, but I'll leave it to you guys if you want me to.


End file.
